smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfs Animated Universe (location)
The Smurfs Animated Universe is the universe where the Smurfs cartoon show takes place, with all its events from all nine seasons and the Johan And Peewit episodes being its canon. It does not include the events that take place in the animated version of The Smurfs And The Magic Flute or any of the animated features from Sony Pictures Animation and Duck Studios, the latter of which belong in the Smurfs Live-Action Film Universe. It also does not include the events in the cartoon show crossover special "Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue". This continuity is considered closed since 1990, as there are no new stories being produced for it as far as official Peyo-endorsed works are concerned. Link to Fanon Criteria Traveler and Narrator, both from the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, are aware of this universe's existence. Notable Elements * Average age of the adult male Smurfs is 150 years of age (it was originally 100 up until the Season 5 episode "Brainy's Smarty Party"), while Papa Smurf is 542. * Greedy is the village chef in this universe, being a combination of himself, Baker, and Chef. * Brainy is usually flung to the far side of the village or a good distance away from the other Smurfs whenever he goes off on his long speeches. Also a second Brainy Smurf appears in the episode "Clumsy Luck" as simply an animation error. * Handy wears white overalls and a hat with a visor. * Hefty wears a heart tattoo on either or both of his upper arms. * Tuffy and Weakling are the other strong Smurfs of the village, with Weakling realizing his strength in the episode "A Little Smurf Confidence". * Smurfberries are berry red. * Blue moons are times when a baby Smurf is about to be delivered to the Smurf Village. * The Smurf language division is East and West. * Smurfette was blue as an "un-Smurf", and was changed to a Smurf through magic. She remained in the village up until Season 9. * Sassette was created by the Smurflings using the same formula for creating Smurfette, and like Smurfette required magic to change her into a real Smurf. She considers Gargamel her father. * Grouchy's behavior was simply natural. He also doesn't talk much. * Swoofs were green. * Brainy was King Smurf. * Clumsy would become the Apprentice Smurf for the duration of the episode "The Smurf's Apprentice". * Tuberose cured the Purple Smurf disease. * Gargamel's motives for wanting the Smurfs varies: he wants to eat them, use them for the creation of the Philosopher's Stone, or destroy them. His first canonical encounter with them was when he was still in Wizard's School, as seen in the Season 5 episode "Gargamel's Time Trip". * Smurf essence appears in at least one episode, "Essence Of Brainy", but doesn't do anything particularly magical. * Gargamel has an apprentice named Scruple, which he reluctantly adopted in Season 6. He also has a cousin named Argus and a godfather named Balthazar, who has a niece named Denisa. * Azrael was primarily a male cat with brown and white fur and yellow eyes. * Bigmouth, although identified as a giant in his initial episode, is referred to an ogre for the rest of the series. He isn't the only ogre in the series though, as there are also for example Bignose, his girlfriend and future wife, and Bigfeet, his nephew. * Hogatha instead of Gargamel became the Smurf with no tail in the adaptation of "The Fake Smurf". * "The Astro Smurf" and "The Smurfette" would have sequel stories in later seasons. * The Long Life Stone is the cause for the Smurfs' longevity and its power must be replenished every 1000 years. * Only Papa and Grandpa Smurf are seen to have beards. Papa's little Smurfs do not have facial hair unless they're inflicted by an aging spell or some other kind of transformation spell that only lasts for the duration of the episode. Grandpa Smurf is also the only male Smurf character shown to have head hair. * Johan and Peewit's first canonical encounter with the Smurfs was most likely in the episode "The Cursed Country". * The Smurflings, Puppy, Baby, Wild, Grandpa Smurf, Nanny, Gourdy, and Smoogle exist in this universe. * Painter was a combination of himself and Sculptor from the comic books. * Clockwork Smurf became an adviser of King Gerard, and had a female counterpart named Clockwork Smurfette created to be his companion. * Neither Clockwork nor Wild were able to speak in Smurf. * Seventeen Smurfs were trapped in time through the time crystals in Season 9. Exclusive Characters In This Universe Smurfs * Architect * Clockwork Smurfette * Cobbler * Dabbler * Editor * Nobody * Pushover * Tracker * Tuffy * Wooly Fairies * Falan * Queen Fauna * Prince Fenwick * Prince Garth * Queen Lianon Gargoyles * Tharp Genies * Ernie * Genie Meanie * Gourdy * Tebuli Gnomes * The Gnome King * The Gnome Prince * Guardiana * Picklick Goblins * Mystico Gremlins * Gaston Humans * Brenda * Chlorhydris * Denisa * King Gerard * Lord Balthazar * Malchior * Scruple * Selwyn * Tallulah * Prince Theodore * Princess Savina Imps * Dr. Charlatan * The Cursed Imp * Gizmo Boggs * Hotap * The Treasure Hunter Imp * Winky Leprechauns * Michael Merpeople * King Aquarius * Marina Ogres * Bigfeet * Bignose * Bigteeth Pegasi * Blue Eyes Pixies * King Goldenrod * Periwinkle Woodelves * Laconia * Woody Woodnymphs * Flowerbell Woodsprites * Ripple Other Races * Pussywillow Pixies * Trokels * Truffle Trolls * Wartmongers Presentations That Are Part Of This Universe *''The Smurfs'' TV series and its related specials: **''The Smurfs Springtime Special'' **''The Smurfs Christmas Special'' **''My Smurfy Valentine'' **''The Smurfic Games'' **''Smurfily Ever After'' **'Tis The Season To Be Smurfy Related Fanon Works Fanon works that are directly related to the Smurfs Animated Universe: * Expanded Animated Universe by Esquilo30 Fanon works that are inspired by the Smurfs Animated Universe: * EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf'' by VicGeorge2K9 * ''A Narrator's Story by VicGeorge2K9 * HERO: The Guardian Smurf by A Heroic Smurf * The Light and Dark Series by Numbuh 404 * Smurf Me Up! by Enriquearreguin777 Category:Locations Category:Multiversal locations Category:Open to Community Category:Mainstream media universes